


Softie

by karren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karren/pseuds/karren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is the nicest guy ever and Finn teases him for it. This is a short and fluffy fill for a prompt on the tfa kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softie

Since the first time he saw him, Finn took every chance to be with his boyfriend, be it an errand or just a short walk. Being around Poe was like being wrapped in a blanket; soft and warm. 

Increasingly often, Finn noticed how Poe was doing things for others. The other day he had seen him give his lunch to a soldier without one. He had shielded a child from the rain, and rescued a droid who had somehow gotten lodged in a hall door.

The Resistance pilot was doing some minor maintenance on his x-wing, cleaning it carefully as if it could be hurt if he was too harsh. Finn sat on a bench, sipping on a cold drink and enjoying the view. He didn't want to interrupt his work, but he wanted to be nearby when he finished.

A few minutes later, another Resistance soldier was walking near Poe, struggling to carry pieces of heavy machinery. Their legs wobbled under the weight as they trudged past. 

"Woah there, hold it. Looks like you could use some help," Poe said, setting down his hose and taking the majority of the soldier's cargo. He lifted it easily, and Finn swallowed when he saw his strong arms flex under the load. 

"Thanks a lot...That stuff is really heavy, I'm surprised you can carry it so effortlessly." The soldier said, regaining their breath. 

"Where were you heading?" Poe asked, his voice slightly strained. 

"The repair office, someone needed them." They answered, exhaling. "Alright, I can breathe now, thank you so much." They gestured to take back the parts. 

"No, no, seriously, don't worry about it." Poe said, smiling. "It's no trouble." 

Before the soldier could protest, Poe was on his way in the direction of the repair office. Shaking their head with a chuckle, the soldier walked off. 

Finn was taken aback. The repair office wasn't close by, Poe knew that, and yet he volunteered to do it anyway. He saw someone who needed help and went above and beyond. Finn knew his boyfriend was kind, but this was even more than he expected.

He set his drink down and jogged after him. Eventually, he saw the figure of Poe along with the machinery, and he sighed in relief. 

"Poe! Hey, wait up." 

When he heard his voice, Poe spun around, a toothy smile on his face. "Where'd you come from?" 

"The General's office. She sent me to give you an award for being the biggest nice guy in the galaxy." Finn said with a grin. 

"Oh, jeez, you saw that, then?" He looked a little embarrassed. 

"Saw what? You saving some random person with that smile and kindness?" Finn elbowed him playfully. "Didn't know you were so sweet to everyone. It's pretty cute."

"Aw, come on, drop it." Poe said. 

Finn pecked him on the cheek, and Poe almost stumbled, regaining his composure quickly. The pair was at the repair office before they knew it, and soon enough were heading back towards the ship yard.

Later that night, Finn and Poe were sitting close to each other beneath a blanket. "You know..." Finn started. "You're the best pilot in the Resistance, but not just because of how well you fly." 

Poe looked up at him curiously. "You're the best because you're the kindest. Seriously, you're nicer than like, every little old lady rolled into one."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration..." Poe said with a laugh, pulling him closer. 

"Even if it is, I love you for it." Finn finished, kissing him. The two stayed like that, eventually falling asleep to the crackle of the fire.


End file.
